


Trust

by GoodQualityStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dating, Drabble, Emotions, M/M, McHanzo Week, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQualityStuff/pseuds/GoodQualityStuff
Summary: Hanzo feels something he's never felt before.





	

Here, away from his home, away from his town, Hanzo had never felt safer.

Less than a month ago an Overwatch affiliated group made its way into Hanamura with the goal of snuffing out the Shimada clan. Hanzo's father knew of it the second they arrived, and took care of things accordingly. He left false evidence, led the team astray while he did his work elsewhere. Making the group believe he was buying drugs when he was exchanging weapons, leaving the group empty handed and disappointed every time.

Hanzo knew his father had everything planned out, and all he had to do was follow his father's orders. Genji, however, did what Genji did best, and ignored all his orders. He wanted to see the foreigners, see anything beyond the walls of his home. Hanzo always hated his brother's adventurous side, as it got him in trouble as well. When Genji snuck out the first time Hanzo followed close, always just one step behind from taking his brother and dragging him back home. He assumed that was why he let Genji get so far. It had nothing to do with his own curiousity. His life was on the line. The second anyone from the group spotted him he'd be killed.

Still, he wanted to see who he was up against.

Genji had stopped suddenly, motioning for Hanzo to move closer. Genji had known the whole time he'd been followed. Hanzo was ready to chew him out when Genji signaled for him to stay quiet. Moving beside him, Hanzo looked at where Genji was looking.

Three vans were parked in a semi-circle, and in the middle sat approximately ten people, all dressed in black. They surrounded a camp-fire, eating and laughing and talking to each other. For once Hanzo was thankful he learned english. It was the first language he learned besides Japanese that was finally being put to use.

He and Genji stayed there for nearly an hour, observing the group. Hanzo was trying to get battle plans. Genji was trying to guess their names. Finally Hanzo convinced Genji to leave, and the two of them snuck back to their home. Inside the walls of their house Genji whispered to Hanzo with a wide grin on his face.

"I cannot believe they brought a real cowboy here!"

Hanzo didn't sleep that night. Even if Genji had whispered, he still felt like the walls had heard him. He shouldn't have snuck out. He should have dragged Genji home the second he stepped off their property. Had they been caught, the consequences would have been... unpleasant, to say the least. Visions of the last man who betrayed the Shimada's flashed through his head. The blood. The screaming.

When Genji left the next night, Hanzo remained at home. He forced away all feelings of jealousy when Genji told him of what he heard.

Two nights later Genji pulled Hanzo aside in the halls late at night, grinning from ear to ear.

"The cowboy says he will be visiting the arcade tomorrow! We can speak to him in person!"

Hanzo had pulled himself away.

"You may speak to him, if you have a death wish. I will be staying here."

And there he stayed. For a few hours. Dinner time came around, and nothing the chefs cooked up interested him. He wanted to get ramen. The restaurant was only a few feet from his home, he wouldn't get in trouble for it. It was just food after all. 

He froze in the doorway, spotting Genji talking to a stranger in a cowboy hat. He didn't expect to see them here. He didn't expect them to be so friendly. Far too soon Hanzo caught Genji's eye, and he waved him over, putting an arm around him.

"Clint, this is my brother Hanzo! He does not come out with me much," he leaned in close to the cowboy, pretending to whisper, "but I think he likes the food here better than what we have at home."

The cowboy, Clint, laughed and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Hanzo. Genji's already told me plenty about you."

Hanzo didn't shake his hand. He looked the cowboy up and down, then looked at Genji, then grabbed his brother by his shirt and dragged him from the shop. Once they were on their family's property he shoved Genji against the wall, getting into his space.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing! Nothing important, just that you have a stick up your ass-"

"He knows our names! You could not think to use fake names?!"

"He does not know our last name-"

"You think they do not know our first names?! If he had gotten you alone he would have killed you!"

"No he would not! He is my friend, we played games all day together-"

"You are an idiot, Genji. Try to use your brain for just one second. From the moment you told him your name he has been planning how to kill you. He is not your friend, he is part of a group that wants us all dead. You are not only endangering your own life, but all of ours-"

"Then why did you come out?" Genji glared at his brother. Hanzo paused, which Genji used to his advantage.

"If he is as bad as you say why did you come out then? You never go out for food, do not use that as an excuse. You wanted to meet him," Genji got a sly smirk on his face, "You were jealous I was spending time with the cowboy."

Hanzo grit his teeth and shoved Genji hard into the wall before stomping away. He wasn't jealous. Clint was the enemy. He was out to kill them. He was right outside the Shimada castle all day, trying to find weak points to get in. It was obvious. His father had it all planned out.

It was a week later that he had an interaction with them again. He had stayed inside, studying and learning from his father, doing what was important. As long as everyone did what Shimada said, no one would be in danger. Of course Genji wouldn't listen though. He was out every night, drinking and partying and spending time with Clint. How Genji wasn't dead yet was beyond Hanzo. 

It had been late at night when he finally heard movement. Until then he was almost certain Genji had been killed. Hearing the gentle footsteps in the hallways he let go of the breath he was holding, finally being able to relax and go to sleep. At least he thought he could.

The door slid open and he heard his brother walk next to him.

"Hanzo? Are you awake?"

Hanzo didn't reply.

"Hanzo, I know you are awake. No one sleeps so stiffly."

Hanzo turned to face Genji, glaring at him.

"What?"

"Clint wants to see you."

"No," Hanzo stated before turning back over. Genji whined and turned him back.

"Come on, Hanzo. He has no weapons on him, he promises! He just wants to chat with you."

"Why me?"

"He will not tell me. But I will watch from a distance if it makes you feel safe."

"If your breath is anything to go by you could be standing right in front of him and still be too slow to stop an attack."

"Please Hanzo! He really wants to speak with you!"

Groaning, Hanzo sat up and rubbed at his face. When he was drunk, Genji was unbearably stubborn until he passed out. Recently, he had been passing out far less than usual. Given that Hanzo wanted to sleep, he figured he'd get up for five minutes just to chat so he could have the rest of the night.

"Five minutes. No more."

"Thank you Hanzo! Thank you!" Genji gave him a hug, helping his brother up.

"I really want you two to get along! He has been a great friend! We may even convince him to leave Blackwatch!"

"Blackwatch?"

Genji blinked.

"I will tell you later, go see him!"

Putting on his night robe Hanzo quietly treaded out into the hallway. Genji led him down one of the back staircases to on of the gardens outback. When the door opened he spotted the cowboy by a river, looking up at their arrival. He was on their property. If anyone spotted them they would all be punished. Before he could turn back Genji shoved him out and closed the door, leaving just enough space to peek out. Hanzo shot him a glare before walking towards Clint. He kept an air of dignity around him, hoping the cowboy realized he was beneath him.

When they were just a few feet apart Hanzo realized Clint was taller than him. He narrowed his eyes. Clint gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, hey," he said quietly, "I'm sorta thinkin' we didn't get off to a good start. Seein' how your brother and I are gettin' along, I was hopin' we could try this again. This time I'll be honest, too."

He stuck his hand out with a grin.

"The name's Jesse McCree."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Clint was fake?"

McCree paused before nodding.

"Yeah. Can't be too careful, right?"

Hanzo continued staring at him. McCree lowered his hand with a sigh.

"Look, I know, alright? You're the people we're supposed to be takin' out. It's not like we're gonna be friends or nothin'. I'm guessin' in a few weeks times one of us ain't gonna be standin' here."

"Is this you trying to convince me to like you?"

"No, no, it ain't that. This is just me bein' realistic. But..." He glanced off to the side and shrugged, "I don't know. I was kinda hopin' maybe, if we got to know each other, got close, they'd call it off. Maybe Blackwatch would strike up some kinda deal with y'all when they realized you weren't so bad. Maybe in a few weeks, we could both be standin' here." He gave Hanzo a hopeful smile.

"I guess that's not as realistic though, huh?"

Hanzo's heart skipped a beat.

He swallowed thickly, hoping the dark cover of night was hiding his reddening face. He didn't know why it was happening. He just knew that seeing the cowboy's smile was making his stomach feel... off.

"I suppose," Hanzo spoke quietly, "It is worth a shot." He gave a smile back, and McCree's smile widened. With slight reluctance Hanzo stuck his hand out. McCree shook it, his smile widening all the while. Genji came running out and wrapped his arms around both their necks.

"I knew it! This is great! We can all start spending time together! Jesse, it has been some time, but Hanzo is a master at air hockey."

 

Days passed, and Hanzo snuck out with Genji to meet their new friend. Though he was still suspicious, and still had a horrible feeling of getting caught, he found himself enjoying their activities every once in awhile. It took him a few games to get back into it, but Hanzo was quickly decimating everyone in the arcade at air hockey. McCree and Genji cheered him on from the side as he made his way back to the top of the scoreboard. Seeing his name at the top (a fake name, of course) he even managed to sneak a smile on his face.

Hanzo always left after just a couple of hours, knowing he'd be the one getting in the most trouble if he got caught. One day though, he was just about to leave the arcade when someone grabbed his elbow. He turned around ready to strike when he saw McCree's face, who was probably not going to kill him. McCree grinned wide.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hanzo's heart started racing and he blamed it on the adrenaline of thinking he was being attacked. That was certainly it. He followed McCree to a vacant corner, leaning against the wall. McCree leaned next to him, standing less than a foot from him. The cowboy scratched the back of his neck, looking as nervous as he did a few days ago.

"So uh... lots of games here huh?"

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. McCree laughed, lowering his hand. He took a deep breath and made eye contact.

"I was wonderin' if maybe you and I could hang out some time. Just us two."

Hanzo's heart started pounding.

"Have you grown tired of Genji?"

"No, not at all! Don't get me wrong, he's the funnest guy I think I've ever met. It's just that..." He reached up and brushed his fingers along Hanzo's cheek, resting his hand in his hair. Hanzo found himself unable to look away from McCree's deep, brown eyes. Jesse smiled.

"You've caught my attention in a different way."

Hanzo felt his heart race, certain it was going to burst out of his chest. Acting on the rush of adrenaline he leaned up and placed a small kiss on Jesse's lips. Realization hit him and he backed up, staring at the cowboy. He opened and closed his mouth, barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Meet me here at midnight."

Once he said what he wanted he turned around and sprinted away.

 

Almost three weeks later Hanzo was sneaking out again. This time his heart was pounding less. Genji was also going out, and somehow the two of them had convinced their father to let Hanzo go as well. He claimed he was going to a party to find suspicious people nearby. Once they were outside Genji grabbed Hanzo's arm and started dragging him down the street. Hanzo looked at his brother with panic.

"Let go of me!"

"Not yet Hanzo! I want to be there with you when we get there!"

"Get where?"

"You will see!"

Eventually Hanzo caught up with Genji and kept pace as he got dragged further and further from home. He felt fear hit him when they reached the edge of the city, and tried not to look back as Genji dragged him to a car parked outside. His fear deepened at the sight of the van, but once he caught sight of the driver he relaxed, a smile growing on his face. Genji opened the back door for the both of them, Jesse driving off once he heard the doors shut. Hanzo looked over at Jesse.

"Where are we going?"

Genji covered Hanzo's mouth.

"Don't tell him! I want it to be a surprise for him!"

Jesse tipped his hat at them in the rearview mirror.

"You got it."

They drove along for quite some time, Jesse and Genji making small talk while Hanzo looked around nervously. Maybe this was a trap. Maybe Jesse had convinced Genji to betray his own family and was bringing him here to kill him.

Hanzo rubbed his temples. That couldn't be it. Not after he had gotten the time to know Jesse. The dates they had gone on had shown Hanzo that Jesse was genuine through and through. He could be cold and menacing when he needed to, but every word and action towards Hanzo was so thoughtful it almost hurt. The smiles, the kisses, the compliments, there was no chance Jesse was betraying him. So where were they going?"

Eventually they came to a stop, and Genji swung the doors open. Jesse quickly came around and joined the two of them in the back. Hanzo looked out at the scene. They were on top of a hill, and far in the distance he could see Hanamura. The lights lit up the horizon, stretching far on either side before the buildings faded back into land. Hanzo glanced around the sides of the van.

"This is a nice view, but I still do not know where we are."

"This, Genji said with a bright smile, "Is this farthest you have ever been from home."

Hanzo's eyes widened. Shock settling in, he looked back at the view in front of him. His home was right there, and yet he'd never been farther from it than he was right now. It was a terribly bittersweet feeling. On one hand, he felt free. Without permission he had gone far from his home. His father didn't even know he was out here. Out here, he could get away with whatever he wanted. On the other hand, his home was still in view. Over twenty years old, and he never went far enough that his home wasn't within reach. He'd been trapped there for so long and never realized it until now. It wasn't until he felt a small nudge that he realized he was being spoken to.

"Hanzo?" Jesse raised an eyebrow at him, "You still here with me?"

Hanzo nodded slowly, still staring at the scene.

"Yes. I... am just trying to process it."

"Take your time." Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo's waist, pulling him close to his side.

"Genji's gone off with a few of his friends back home. Said he just wanted to see the look on your face. And that he wanted to give us some privacy."

Hanzo finally looked up at Jesse, the conflicting feelings inside him threatening to come out in tears.

"Was this your idea?"

Jesse shrugged, smiling lovingly.

"Sorta. Genji told me you'd barely ever set foot outside the city, and I thought this would be a nice place for a date."

"You were right." Hanzo leaned his head on Jesse's shoulder, his feelings quickly turning into happiness. Genji and Jesse had brought him here. Two people who cared about him so deeply. Looking over the city in Jesse's arms, he felt wanted, and comfortable. He felt safe.

"Jesse."

"Yeah darlin'?"

"Did you steal this van?"

"It's technically not stealin' since I'm part of Blackwatch."

"How long do you think until they notice?"

"They won't, trust me."

Hanzo let out a sound of amusement.

"I do. I trust you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been SUPER pumped about this one i really like this one and had lots of fun writing it
> 
> i mean i dont headcanon this really but its nice and cute i think
> 
> anywho i hope you like it too
> 
> (also ao3 spellcheck ramen is a word dont be tellin me otherwise)


End file.
